


Always, and Forever

by dudeihavenoaccent



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Fluff, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudeihavenoaccent/pseuds/dudeihavenoaccent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Lindsay, Ray and Gavin spend the night in Ray's basement playing Halo and eating pizza- but when the evening thickens, and sleep kisses each of their eyelids, Michael's paranoia stirs. The dark frightens him more than anything else, and he just wishes that someone would help comfort him, tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always, and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit more poetic in nature than some may be used to, so prepare yourself for that; I wanted to highlight Michael's emotions and contrast them to the environment around him, and this was the best way I feel I could achieve that. Thank you for reading!

The room grew colder in shade.

There were no whites, no yellows, no reds- only darkness.

And Michael hated the dark.

He despised it.

Wretched at the thought of being suffocated by the encompassing blackness.

Michael was terrified of the dark.

It affected him.

He paled as the room grew colder in the shade, the deep calm seeping through the misty windows.

He could feel time as the late evening began to leak into the night.

He hated it.

 

The night had grown older, yet Michael remained awake, shining as a beacon of paranoia and distress in the serene silence.

The shifting of figures alerted him.

Intrigue ensued; action followed.

He turned, slowly, onto his right side so he could attempt to make judgment of the breach of silence-

Six threads of hair fell across her face, left to right, swaying softly before resting on her pale cheek.

He, partially propped up on his elbow, she, crouching, arm extended slightly, their eyes only riveted on each others' gaze in an attempt to swallow the air that lay between them.

Her lips parted- she began to speak.

"I... I thought I saw you.. shaking... I wanted to come and make sure you were okay, I was.. I was worried about you...", she admitted.

Michael's chin trembled slightly- the cold air generated by the ceiling fan stirred his emotions into a cocktail of one part desire, two parts need.

She spoke again.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me, I didn't mean to wake you-", she began, inhaling sharply as Michael reached out quickly to grasp her retreating hand.

"Please," there was fear in his voice, "don't go."

Lindsay's thoughts settled in that brief moment.

She quickly lay down beside him, hand still gripping glorious hand, refuge and salvation from the oily beast of the darkness glowing in her red hair, reflected in his smoldering eyes.

The stale air between their eyes did not dissipate.

"I'm right here... I'm right here...", she sang softly like a lullaby to him.

Michael clung to her, and her to him.

Moments passed.

Emotion subsided.

Tension eased.

The night grew colder.

Michael and Lindsay held each other for centuries.

 

The day broke through the aging glass of the basement windows, dust settling in the air.

Ray, tangled in the bed spread of the pull out couch, lay peacefully against the pale wall, face littered with the beginnings of stubble; an Xbox 360 controller sat beside him, a reminder of the past night's endeavors.

In the old, grey chair, Gavin slept, legs hugging his chest, small, quiet breaths escaping his slightly parted lips, beanie pulled down partially over his eyebrows.

On the air mattress, on the other side of the coffee table, Michael and Lindsay lay, facing one another, dreaming together.

It was Lindsay who woke first.

Her eyes stung with sleep; her nightshirt smelled of him.

They shared a pillow, but they had both taken to using only the end, so that the other may enjoy more comfort- inches separate their faces, their lips, their bodies, their ideas.

Lindsay closed her eyes, content.

Michael smiled in his half-sleep.

He had found tranquility in the pools of Hell.

Fear touched not his soul, so long as her warm hand was locked in his grasp.

Michael hated the dark.

It terrified him.

But Lindsay would never allow him to suffer.

She would always be there for him.

Always, and forever.


End file.
